


I like your pink sweater

by dreamyserendipity



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff, M/M, Matching scarves, Mutual Pining, Shopping, Soft af, but theyre oblivious to each others crushes, dowoon thinks hes unattractive, just kiss already guys, pink sweater, thats gay guys, we love screaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyserendipity/pseuds/dreamyserendipity
Summary: Wonpil and Dowoon have fat crushes on each other, everyone can see it but them.Plus, the origin of the pink sweater.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gag here we go lmao  
> This is my first fic and the writing is bad but the concept is A+ so be kind pls.  
> This is the first chapter but if people want more do ask, the rest is ready to post! <3  
> its also really short but it seemed like a good place to cut it off yanno ?  
> if you read all of this i love you  
> you can find me on tumblr at dreamyserendipity !!!

A knock.

*thud, thud, thud, thud*

“Dowoon?”

…

“Dowoon!”

Dowoon opens one of his eyes, squinting at Wonpil leaning over him. He closes his eye, making Wonpil frown, who now stands with his hands on his hips. “Yah. Get up. I need someone to go shopping with meeeee,” He whines. Dowoon rolls onto his side, tangling his legs in his blanket, mumbling unintelligible words, trying his best to return to sleep.

“wan… sleemph,”

Wonpil looks down at the figure dozing on the bed. He looks at Dowoon’s peaceful expression, his messy bedhair, the drool at the corner of his , mouth and smiles softly, forgetting for a moment the reason he’s stood here.

3,  
2,  
1,

“YAAH!”

He jumps onto the bed and pushes Dowoon onto his back and straddles his hips. He pouts at the lack of response.And idea pops into his head. His eyes zone in on Dowoon’s bare chest and neck, smirking as he lunges forward and begins to tickle his ribs, giggling as Dowoon’s eyes shoot open. Dowoon yells, kicking his legs and pushes at Wonpil’s hands. “HUH-HYUNG!” He shouts, a smile erupting onto his face. “S-stop! Please!” Wonpil holds his tongue between his teeth, ignoring Dowoon’s cries for mercy and moves to his neck. Dowoon, realising he’s trapped, takes a breath and reaches for Wonpil’s hoodie, lifting it from the bottom and attacking his stomach with all his strength, returning the torture, twisting his body from underneath to regain control. Wonpil screeches in surprise, breaking out into laughter. The room’s aura is innocent, pure joy radiating from both boys who are lost in the moment.

*BANG*

The door swings open, hitting off the wall. The boys freeze and twist their heads towards the intruder standing in the doorway. Jae is stood looking at the boys on the bed, he raises his eyebrow. 

“Errrrr… Did I interuppt something?”

Wonpil and Dowoon, realising the compromising situation they are in, blush. Dowoon yanks his hands from underneath Wonpil’s hoodie, while Wonpil lifts himself off Dowoon, and sits on the edge of the bed. “I was just waking him up, that’s all….” Wonpil mutters.

“Suuuuuure, whatever you say ‘Pillie. Just keep the noise down, I guess, have fun!” Jae smirks and obnoxiously winks as he leaves the room.

Both boys on the bed sit in an awkward silence, avoiding each other’s eyes. After a moment, Wonpil looks at Dowoon. His face is hard to read, but it’s obvious he is deep in thought.

“Dowoonie!”

Dowoon turns his head towards him.

“Will you come with me please?”

Wonpil shuffles closer on the bed, using his natural talent of being disgustingly cute: lips puckered, hands cupping his face. Classic flowerpot aegyo never fails.

Dowoon watches him, disgust painting his face, but his thoughts are full of admiration, already knowing his answer. He pretends to be disinterested. “ I mean, sure I guess, I need some stuff anyway.”

“Get ready then!” Wonpil jumps of the bed and grabs Dowoon’s arms, pulling him so he stands up. “ We’re getting the next bus in 20 minutes, so hurry up!” He leaves the room quickly. Dowoon shakes his head and sighs, smiling. He can’t say no to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is here!!  
> i'm planning on having one more chapter after this, which will be uploaded soon!  
> i hate myself for leaving the end like this but we need suspense or what is the point lmao  
> kudos and comments are appreciated ty <3

The bus stops in front of Times Square Mall. Wonpil and Dowoon step off the bus and expertly weave their way through slow-walking tourists and native city dwellers. Upon entering the mall, they wander past many shop fronts, bold posters in windows advertising the latest beauty trends, idol endorsed products, and ' Up to 30% off on selected products!'.

Wonpil points at a particularly large advertisement, Dowoon follows his hand with his eyes. " If Jeon Jungkook wants me to buy this lip gloss in every shade, then of course I'm going to. I'd do anything for that man, c'mon."

"Yeah, sure" Dowoon looks at the poster. Jeon Jungkook. It shows his full body posing comfortably, one hand in his pocket, the other holding the lip gloss up to his lips, a cocky smirk ans he stares down at Dowoon. He wonders if this is Wonpil's type. Big doe eyes, a built, toned body. He looks down on himself, dressed in his comfy joggers and a hoodie he stole from Jae. Combing his hand through his unstyled hair, feeling his bare face. Wonpil wouldn't be into a guy like him, who looks like this, when there are people like Jeon Jungkook in the world. He sighs, and follows Wonpil into the shop.

He makes his way over to Wonpil, who is stood in front of the lip glosses, testing the samples on his arm.

"Hyung, they all look the same."

Wonpil gasps. " Dowoonie, you are so wrong," He points to each shade. " This is peach plump, this one is sweet strawberry, and this one is wild watermelon. You can clearly see they're different. I need your help though. I don't know which one I actually want."

" I thought you were gonna buy them all?"

" Oh my god, I was just joking, there's like 20 shades here, I think you forget we are poor uni students and unless I want to live off cheap ramen for the next 3 months, I'll have to just survive with just one lip gloss for now. Now help me Dowoonie."

Dowoon analyses the 3 colours on his arm, thinking hard as he tries to imagine Wonpil's plump lips with a red shine on them. He wonders if they would taste like the name - sweet strawberry.

"Dowoon?"

He snaps out of his thoughts. " The red one."

Wonpil chuckles " Strawberry? That's not red, it's like a dark pink."

" I'd know these things if you told me more about your makeup, hyung."

They walk towards the cashier, joining the queue.

Wonpil rolls his eyes " I know you'd get bored 2 minutes into me talking about it."

" I'd never get bored listening to you talk about your interests, hyung."

Wonpil's head snaps towards Dowoon's. They stare into each other's eyes in silence, trying to analyse each others thoughts, as if all the answers are written in their eyes. Wonpil smiles, and opens his mouth to speak. " Do-"

"Sir?" The cashier is looking at him, waiting to serve him. Wonpil moves forward, words on his tongue forgotten as he apologises to the cashier.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The boys walk through the mall, a few small shopping bags hanging off their arms. They walk in comfortable silence, occasionally pointing towards a sign, or a mannequin in a window, dressed in outrageous clothes that are somehow in fashion these days. A small store catches Dowoon's eye. It's different from the rest. It lacks vibrant colours and bold text, many shoppers walking past it without giving it any thought. " Hyung, I want to go in here," Wonpil nods and follows him inside.

As he enters, he notices an older lady sitting behind the till, calmly crocheting. Wonpil wanders around, leaving Dowoon to shop as he pleases. The shop is filled with handmade objects and clothing: from clay hand painted vases, to little baby shoes made from soft wool. Dowoon likes it here, it's quiet and comfortable. He approaches a stand, filled with colourful scarves, and reads the sign above it.  
' 2 for 20,000 won! '  
He considers the patterns of the scarves. Plain reds, greens, blues. Scarves with stripes, scarves with hearts, a wide variety considering the size of the store. He spots two at the bottom, separate from the rest. One is green with a red heart stitched onto the bottom, the other red, with a green heart stitched onto the bottom. He likes that they match. How Wonpil would look with the red scarf wrapped around his neck, stood next to him with his green scarf. They would look good together, even if Dowoon couldn't admit his one-sided feelings. He grabs the pair of scarves and walks to the lady at the till. " Just these please," He smiles and hands them over.

The lady returns his smile, wrapping the scarves neatly and placing them into a paper bag. " Couple scarves are trendy with young people these days. Is this for your friend? He's very handsome. He'd look good with the red one." 

Dowoon blushes at the mention of the word 'couple', the tips of his ears going red, wondering whether buying these scarves is too obvious. " Ah, yeah, he gets cold easily, I don't like it when he gets sick. I picked the red one for him." He looks towards Wonpil, who is studying a wall of key-rings.

"It's clear you care about him a lot. I hope your relationship is long and healthy, my dear."

" Thank you, " Dowoon hands her the money, insisting she keep the change. " Goodbye now." He bows, calling Wonpil, walking out of the store.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dowoon leads him to a nearby bench. He hands Wonpil the paper bag, watching his face as he opens the gift. " I got us something to wear while we walk across campus, cause I know it takes ages for us to walk between classes and you always look so cold and-" Dowoon is interrupted by Wonpil crushing him in a hug, his head tucking into Dowoon's neck.

" Dowoonie. Thank you, I love it." Wonpil pulls back, smiling with his eyes, and puts on the red scarf. Dowoon watches in awe, ears burning, and his heart beating out of his chest. "It's okay. You look amazing, it suits you." He puts his own green scarf on and smiles back at Wonpil, posing comically. Wonpil bursts into laughter. " You've put it on all wrong! Here, let me fix it." He takes the scarf from Dowoon's neck, and begins wrapping it around his neck correctly, he looks up at Dowoon, hands still on his scarf. Their eyes meet and the laughter subsides. Both heads move closer towards each other, lips millimetres apart.

" Excuse me, could you take a picture of us?" Dowoon and Wonpil turn their heads towards a tourist holding out his camera to them.

" Yeah of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pink sweater comes next chapter dont worry


End file.
